Since the time when there was no X-ray examination or anesthetic techniques, treatment with Judo therapy has been widely practiced as a method of treating bone fractures and dislocations. Judo therapy is a medical practice classified under Eastern medicine, and is of great importance even in modern times as a technique of treating a bone fracture not too severe to require surgical operation or hospitalization, or dislocation. In addition, because treatment with Judo therapy does not involve anesthetizing, the treatment can be painful, but a highly skilled Judo therapist can treat effectively, quickly and carefully to minimize the pain. Judo therapy is also effective in giving first aid for sports and at scenes of an accident and a disaster. Judo therapy is no less excellent a treatment method than orthopedic treatment of Western medicine which is based on medical equipments in medical facilities and treatment under anesthesia.
Becoming a Judo therapist performing aforementioned Judo therapy requires attending a vocational school, etc. for training Judo therapists in order to learn reduction techniques. Reduction techniques greatly involve sensing such as visual and tactile senses and thus a trainee learns the techniques by watching a trainer performing reduction on an actual patient with a fracture or a dislocation in a clinical setting or by actually performing reduction on his own. However, in recent years, since the number of Judo therapy schools increased because of deregulation and the number of the students increased rapidly, there are less opportunities for trainees to actually perform reduction on patients in a clinical setting, and as a result, the number of Judo therapists who have not been able to learn sufficient reduction techniques has been increasing. In addition, when a trainee without reduction techniques performs reduction on a patient in practical training, the reduction can bring uneasiness or pain to the patient.
As described above, these days, Judo therapy schools are struggling to figure out how to train highly skilled Judo therapists, which is an issue not only for Judo therapy schools but is becoming prominent as a significant problem in Judo therapy industry and eventually on the medical front in Japan. Inventors suggest an anatomical model for training aid for learning reduction techniques aimed for reducing a fracture of a distal end of a radius to solve this problem (Patent Document 1). However, in the fields of Eastern medicine where Judo therapy or the like is representative, it is a current situation that there is no method of learning reduction techniques enabling an experience similar to actual treatment of a patient with a fracture or a dislocation and being applicable to various symptoms of fractures and dislocations. Moreover, there has been a demand for an anatomical model for training aids for more purposes and improvement thereof.